Dawn, Midlight, and Dusk
by Jote
Summary: The story of Raithwall and the founders of Rozzaria and Archadia.
1. Prologue

Dawn, Midlight, and Dusk

Rating: T

Pairings: Raithwall x Xun-Shi, Raithwall x Miera, Raithwall x Sierra

Summary: The story of King Raithwall.

Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of Final Fantasy XII etcetera and the cast of FF XII. I own a copy of the game though. I own Xun-Shi, Miera, and Sierra and other OC's that will make an appearance. This idea was mine well how its going to go is.

Note: I had to get this up because I'm going to throw out the note book I had this in. I'm not making any promises of updating soon and fast, but I will try. I have school next month and i still have to do my sumemr assignment, well finish it.

--

"What is this place?" breathed a girl of seventeen. She was small-the second smallest in their party of eight. Only one person was smaller than her and that was twelve year old Larsa Ferrinas Solidor. The girl wore brown leather boots and a blue and brown dress that came to mid thirgh. Arm guards over her shoulders pointing down her back. Her hair was tied into two pigtails, short blonde pgitails. A blue stave with a snowflake on top on her back. Her eyes, a blue-green color, looked up.

"I think it is the Temple of History of Ivalice. This place is a legend in Archadia, it says that the Temple of History of Ivalice holds the histroy of its creators, the beings on Ivalice and the founding of the countries. It was never seen to man, because man would tarnish and destroy the sacred temple. Man has destroyed much, so the gods hid the Temple from man. Out of fear of the impending destruction that would soon come upon the sacred building. Of the temple, there were sages and scribes long ago, who recorded everything. Another part of the legend, the treasures that are deeply hidden-by the three founders-- are protected by fierce beasts created by the gods. The guardian of the Archadian founder was a large lion-like beast. It had three horns, each protruding from its head. One horn was green adn slimy, representing greed, the second horn was red and had black poisonous spikes jutting out of it signifying Archadias lust for power. The third and final horn was a pure white color made of ivory with ridges of gold, and sat in the center of the head. It repesented that Archadia would exist for many centuries to come. Its head was big and its eyers were a malicious crimson red, with black cat-like pupils. The teeth of the beast were large, rumored to be near a foot in a height and nearly half a foot in width. They were yellow and decayed, the breath being a poisonous gas. The breath destroyed everything it touched. The mane was of snakes, dead and live snakes. The fur, ratty and translucent pearl. The grand tail was dark red with fire for the tip." Larsa explained in a rather knowing manner.

"I wonder what the guardians of Rozzaria and Dalmasca are." The same blonde girl commented now interested.

"The answer just may be here." Ansered a tall man, his voice lightened with the northern Archadian accent. His hair was a dark blonde well groomed, to where it looked as if it never went out of place. He wore dark brown leather hide britches with the pant legs slightly covering his footwear. His shirt was a dresshirt, the startling white with a brown and dark golden vest over it. His eyes were a rather sharp blue, his feautres masculine.

"You are very right sky pirate." Came a gentle, whispery voice.

The group looked around startled, not sure of where the voice came from.

The owner of the voice smirked amused when they heard her. She watched them bring out their weapons.

"AT ease children, I am not hostile. You have nothing to fear." She laughed and stayed hidden.

"I welcome you children to the Temple of History of Ivalice. The place where the true history of Dalmasca, Archadia, and of Rozzaria was written. Proceed forth if you dare, the monsters here are fearsome, and the treasure is great, well worth it. Get the three gems to face the guardians. They await a challenger worth defeating them, and letting them enter a well deserved slumber. They are not easy to combat. However when you leave, you will all forget about this place. And of what this place contains." She spoke in a her whispery, gentle voice. She cackled lowly afterwards.

"Oh you guys may call may call me Xun-Shi. I am the founder of Rozzaria" she said smiling as she stepped out to them. Strangled sunlight filtering through a roof.

"Margrace Xun Shi?" came a low purr of a heavily accented voice.

"The very same one," the woman answered calmly. The ghost woman watched the group of eight listen to her words, pausing and thinking them over.

"Al-Cid you could possibly be related to this woman." Asked a rather high voice of a boy, he-the speaker- was around five foot six, his hair a platinum blonde. His skin was the color of Dalasmcan Sand Dune. He had startling blue eye.

"He is descended from her Vaan." The blonde haired girl snorted, crossing her arms.

"Interesting. I am pleased to know that my blood still lives on." She murmured, and then became quiet. She was not going to speak anymore.

"To learn the past you must read and think. Then you may move on children." She murmured as she faded away in the light.

In her place was a thick, leatherbound book. It's cover and bindings were a rusty black color, the cover and bindings made of some sort of monster fur. The title was roughly etched into the cover, though faded. The pages were finely pressed but had the yellow color of age, the edges were of faded gold.

"Dawn, Midlight, and Dusk." Read a noblewoman of a war torn country.

"By: Empress MArgrace Xun-Shi." Al-Cid muttered reading over the womans shoulder.

"Let's read it!" The one known as Vaan suggested eagerly, his eyes bright with curiosity. The members of the group came to a unspoken agreement, adn each sat down as the book was opened.


	2. Chapter One

Dawn, Midlight, and Dusk

Rating: T

Pairings: Raithwall x Xun-Shi, Raithwall x Miera, Raithwall x Sierra

Summary: The story of King Raithwall.

Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of Final Fantasy XII etcetera and the cast of FF XII. I own a copy of the game though. I own Xun-Shi, Miera, and Sierra and other OC's that will make an appearance. This idea was mine well how its going to go is.

Note: I had to get this up because I'm going to throw out the note book I had this in. I'm not making any promises of updating soon and fast, but I will try. I have school next month and i still have to do my summer assignment, well finish it. Last chapter wre some spelling mistakes that I know I have missed, and I may miss them in here and I'm sorry.

--

Chapter One: Everything Begins

Rating: T

--

A young woman of fifteen walked down a brightly lit hall, with patterns of clouds and airships on it. The floor a brightly painted mirrors. Intricate patterns formed a puzzling scheme. A dizzying scheme, when light shines upon them, creating a rainbow colored hall. And when the lights reflection hits the statues it appears that they have been given life. A crest of a Hawk on the floor, facing a blue sky and a cloud covered wall. Statues of the gods on each side with each of their weapons pointed together forming an arch.

The young woman had long, thick and luxurious black hair tied up in a firm bun, a lotus hairpin held it up, pinned in the center. The petals covering the bun at the same time.. Several pinkish orange lotus shaped rubies glittered brightly in her hair. A diadem of sunrise-orange pink rested around her head. A lotus drop of pinkish purple garnet glittered between her eyes.

Her face was heart shaped, with warm honey brown eyes and pefectly arched eye brows. A small, pert nose rested in the center. There was a pinkish-red diamond piercing in her left nostril. Her lips with between thin and ful, pale pink in color. Her skin color was a fresh light, creamy colored parchment.

She wore a sleeveless halter style pinkish orange shirt, that showed some of her cleavage-which wasn't very much. It ended just beneath her bust. There was gold trimming in the edges. Where they ended were gold lotus charms hanging down at various levels. her belly button was pierced with a reddish-orange lotus, and the leaves hung down slightly. Her skirt started below her belly button. It was a pinkish orange color like her top, with trims of yellow and gold. It went all the way to the floor but on the sides were slits that went all the way to her thighs.

She wore gladiator styled sandals, that were made of a bamboo like material.

She continued to walk forward and stopped when she came to a door. The door had the pictures of a giant fire-gigas that had letters and sigils upon it. Heiroglyphics deeply patterned into it.

She pushed the door open with little difficulty, underneath the firm gaze of the gigas.

When she entered she ignored the presence of a tall, imposing feminine woman. Her hair a dark brown almost black color pulled tightly in a braid. Some bangs falling into an oval shaped face with dark blue brown eyes, that were cold and calculating. Thick, black eyelashes framing them. Her lips were full, and a pink color. Her nose medium with a slight bent to it. Her skin was a milky white color. She wore a traditional red purple brocaded gown of silk, with a sash of orange, that showed her status as nobility and a former military commander. There was simple band around her forehead with an emerald set into it.

The third woman in the room, was a small curvy jovial woman. She wore a silk yukata that was a royal blue color. The woman was still in her pajamas since she had not gotten dressed yet, like the two other women. There were diamonds set in a crystal like crown upon her head.

"King Raithwall and Lady Miera, how do you two do?" she greeted in a husky, sultry low voice, not acknowledging the other woman in there.

"Lady Margrace Xun-Shi how are you? We are fine, the baby is fine too." Cordially greeted the woman known as Miera, as she petted her abdomen.

"Why are we here Lord Raithwall?" asked the woman dressed in a gown, she was known as Lady Sierra from the north. She was not a morning person.

"You know the gods favor me and I have told you about my friend. Have I not?" he returned coolly.

"We know the gods have shined their light upon you. But we have no idea about this friend of yours Raithwall. The one you are now talking about." Drawled Sierra, agitation hinted in her voice. The two other females nodded in agreement to the northern woman's words.

"Well then my precious ladies. Please follow me." The man said nodding his head slightly to them. He turned and went towards a door that was in the south side of the room. It was the color of a rising sun, ancient runes upon the handles. He pulled open the doors and moved as he motioned for them to enter. The three women did as he asked without hesitation or complaints. The three women were struck by a heated blast of warm air.

The room was an empty stone room, that had a fiery glow to it. The room was sparsely decorated. Only containing well decorated entrances and exits, mirrors that reflected light. Fire burning around the sides, with inscriptions, wards to protect the visitors from the intense flames on the walls and on the floors.

They saw a huge monster looking creature. It stood near possibly over ten feet. It had a mask in place of a face. Fire like fur covering his wrists, below his torso and head.

"What is this thing?" asked Miera shocked, her eyes wide, seeing the impressive creature.

"Lady Miera, Lady Margrace Xun Shi, and Lady Sierra please say hello to my dear friend, and guardian Belias, the Gigas. And Belias please meet my three dearest lady friends," he spoke to the creature, he motioned towards Miera who stepped forward bowing, "This lady here is Queen Miera, my wife." Miera moved back as Xun Shi stepped forward. She rested a fist in the palm of her opposite hand with her head bent, "Lady Margace Xun Shi."

"And last but not least, Lady Sierra Solidor." He said in jovial manner, the woman Sierra bowed quickly and moved away. Prespiration on her pale skin. The creature made a low roaring noise ackowdleging the three women.

"Male or female?" asked Xun Shi.

"Belias is a he." Answered the King, he stroked his blonde beard, light gray mixed in.

"You should shave it, like when we were in the military." Miera giggled playfully as she observed the King and the Gigas.

"I like my beard thank you very much. It took me too long to get it this length." Raithwall retorted with mock anger, and a playful air about him. Miera and Raithwall eventually entered a silent debate.

The two did not realize that Belias laughing at them in his own way. Xun Shi and Sierra ignoring everyone and everything around them and glaring at each other. Thinking.

_/I would like to rule my own country, and be an advisor to the King and Queen, no more./ _

"But all I have to do is bide my time." Murmured Sierra and Xun Shi quietly, to themselves, under their breaths.


End file.
